99 Days With You
by Seo Hyunee
Summary: Modern Day Wonderland: For Alice it was love at first sight when she met Blood. On the otherhand, he had no feelings for her. What happens when they meet ten years later engaged to each other? Will Blood share the same feelings or will he reject her?
1. Chapter 1

**Seo Hyun here! Another idea I have :D It's a Blood and Alice pairing ;)**

**99 Days With You Summary: It's love at first sight. Well, actually for Alice, not for Blood. Alice met Blood when she was ten and fell in love right away. On the other hand, Blood didn't like Alice at all. Alice ended up moving far away from Blood to Clover County while he stayed in Heart County. Right when Blood was going to be in charge of his father's company, he had to get married, specifically to Alice. What will Blood feel when he sees Alice ten years later? Will he have feelings for her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting You

Blood quickly signed papers that were piling on his desk. He's been working for his father's company for almost five years and control over the company was coming into his grasp. He ran his fingers through his jet-black hair before leaning back in his chair to take a break. The twenty-two year old man looked around the room before settling his eyes on something.

He looked at the photos that were neatly arranged on his desk. A picture with father, a picture with mother, and picture with some other relatives; Blood sighed and was about to continue doing paperwork before Elliot came.

"Blood, your father wishes to see you in his office," said Elliot. He's been working as Blood's secretary for about four years; a year after Blood started working in his father's company. Elliot is also Blood's close friend, so it was even easier to work with him in the company. Anyways the company wasn't that difficult to work in. In public view, it was one of the largest electronic industry that dominated Heart County and Joker County. But in reality, it was an underground mafia group, the reason why it was able to rise as one of the top industries.

"Thank you Elliot," said Blood. "And also, please send these papers to Nightmare, make sure he actually looks at them and signs them properly."

"Yes Blood," said Elliot. Elliot followed after Blood and closed the office door.

Blood approached his father's office. The door was elegant and made of solid oak wood with intricate designs of heart shaped patterns. Blood breathed fixed his suit before knocking on the door. "You may come in," said a voice.

"Hello father," said Blood. "You called me?"

"Yes Blood," said Mr. Dupre. "Please take a seat." Mr. Dupre pointed to one of the red and black seats that were close to his desk. Blood frowned, knowing his father; he knew that he was up to something. "Is there something wrong father?"

"You're always in a rush Blood," said Mr. Dupre. "This is about the company's future which includes you."

Blood tensed up a bit. "I feel old and tired," stated Mr. Dupre. "I've been managing this company for almost 45 years and now, I feel that it's time to pass it onto you." Blood's eyes widened, but he kept his cool. "Really?" he asked. He knew that his father was picky and actually thought about passing it onto his cousin, Gray, who worked in another branch at Clover County. "Yes," replied Mr. Dupre. "But on one condition. You must find a fiancé and get married within one year."

"M-married?" stuttered Blood. He was particular about woman. He could play around with women, but getting married was a big NO. But Blood wanted to be at the top of the company. He wanted to be the boss, the owner before his father left. "And you must be married to the woman I pick," said Mr. Dupre, continuing on with his offer.

"Married to whom, father?" asked Blood. He felt his temper rising and he didn't like how this was going. For some reason, he knew that it was going to be her.

"You'll be getting married to Ms. Alice Liddell," said Mr. Dupre with a smile. Blood grimaced at her name. Alice Liddell was the middle daughter of one of the biggest companies in Clover County. Her father's company was competing with Mr. Dupre's and was one of the rising industries as well. Blood rubbed his temples and sighed.

_Of all the girls, he chooses her? Why couldn't my father be more sensible?  
_

Blood actually met Alice at a gala event when he was twelve years old. At the time, Alice was still ten years old. The girl was plain looking; Blond-brown hair that went up to her waist, teal eyes, and no attractive feature in her whatsoever. Blood, being a gentleman, was nice to her at first until she confessed her love to him. Alice said it was love at first sight, but to Blood, it was just a first time meeting. Blood was constantly annoyed by her and always ignored her at school. It was finally when he turned fourteen she moved to Clover County.

He thought it would be the end because his father stopped talking about her… until now.

"Father, can you please choose someone else?" asked Blood in his most polite voice. He rather be married to someone he could stand. "Blood, my decision is final. If you do not want to marry her, then the company will go to Gray and she will be married to him," said Mr. Dupre. For some reason, Blood felt himself twitch at the idea of Gray being married to Alice. "Fine, I'll take your offer then," said Blood with a fake smile. "When will I be meeting Alice?"

"We will be holding an engagement party for the two of you next Friday night. Please be on your best behavior. It was hard covering the last party we had when you lost your temper," said Mr. Dupre with a sigh. Blood smiled again. "Don't worry father, I'll be on my best behavior."

Blood bowed and left the office. He walked backed to his room and slumped in his chair. "Is there anything wrong Blood?" asked Elliot who was helping Blood with some paperwork. "It seems like the past is coming back to haunt me Elliot," muttered Blood. Elliot just stared at him confusingly.

It was the night of the engagement party and Blood hadn't seen Alice yet. _I thought she would at least drop by my office… wait… what am I thinking?_ Blood just sighed and got out of his car. Cameras flashed everywhere as reporters swarmed the famous and the rich people.

"It seems like father invited many of the higher-ups from neighboring companies," said Blood. "No doubt about that," said Elliot, who was fixing his tie. Blood smiled for the cameras as he made his way inside the fancy hotel. He entered the lobby and took a small glass of wine. "Remember, don't go overboard Blood," warned Elliot. "Don't worry, I won't. I don't want to risk the position anyways," said Blood. He greeted the guests as they came in.

"It's a pity that Blood's getting married," said one girl all dressed up. She wore heavy makeup and sighed. "I wish I could've been getting married to him," said the girl. This girl was the daughter of one of the many huge companies invited that evening.

"After tonight, you're no longer single Blood," teased Elliot. Blood just kept a cool face. "Alice could at least be here greeting the guests instead. I haven't seen her at all since I talked to father," said Blood with agitation. "Hey calm down; are you excited to see Alice?" said Elliot. "Of course not, she's too plain. But she's not that much of lady if she can't come on time or help with the party," said Blood.

The dinner finally started and Blood sat at the front of the room with his father, mother, and sister on his left hand side while on his right hand side was an empty seat for Alice, her mother, father, and two sisters. "Father, where is Alice?" asked Blood.

"She's on her way, she just got back from a trip to Joker County," said Mr. Dupre. "She's been helping with her father's company well. You should learn a few things from her Blood," said Mr. Dupre with a chuckle. Blood just scowled. "Oh it seems like Ms. Alice has arrived," said a servant. "Please bring her in," said the servant who spoke into a wireless earphone.

Blood took his eyes away from the food to take a look at Alice. Blood was astonished. "That's Alice?"

* * *

**Hehehe! Another one of my ideas that came up! :) The setting is still in Wonderland but with a modern twist (so there's technology and no random guns coming out... maybe haha) I thought it would be fun for a change to have Blood chase after Alice (well he did in the manga but towards the end). See what Alice looks like in the next chapter! ;) **

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seo Hyun here! Wow, I really need to re-read the stories I write… there's so many grammar errors and stuff! xD The first chapter of this fan fiction really bothered me (after I published it). I kept repeating words and it just bothered me… so watch out guys, I might be doing some edits in the later future! ;) But for now, please enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

Chapter 2: My First Night with You

"Ms. Alice has arrived, sir," repeated the servant.

It took a while for Blood register everything that was happening. He looked at the beautiful and dazzling girl that stood before him. Her brunette hair was straightened all the way to her waist, just curling a bit at the ends. Her big teal eyes gave a soft look towards the people in the room and her bangs swept just above them. She smiled a bit and held up her gown, which absolutely made her look stunning in her dress. The dress itself was a rich color of red, which was Blood's favorite color.

Alice walked over to the table and curtsied towards Mr. and Mrs. Dupre. "Good Evening Mr. Dupre, Mrs. Dupre." Blood glared at her trying to keep his composure. "It's nice to have you here tonight Alice! I thought you weren't going to make it," said Mr. Dupre with a wink.

"Excuse me for my tardiness, I just came from—"

"She just came from England," interrupted Mr. Liddell. He gave a small smile to Alice who took her seat. "You must be really proud of your daughter helping you run the business," chuckled Mr. Blood. "Yes, I am, she's been doing well for these past few years."

Blood ignored their conversation and took his concentration onto Alice. _She's definitely change over these years. She's lost her braces, her hair is longer, and oh my god… she has a figure…_

He felt himself blush a bit, but he took it back quickly before anyone could see it. Unfortunate for him, Alice did she him blush and she giggled. "What?"

"It's nothing."

"Why did you laugh at me?"

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Now, now, children, no bickering on your engagement night!" said Mr. Dupre. He laughed. "It seems like they'll be betting along well!" Mr. Liddell's lips tugged into a small frown as Alice burst upwards.

"ENGAGEMENT?" Alice blushed and tipped her chair over, causing all the guests to face them. "Alice, sit down now," said Mr. Liddell in a stern voice. "No! I won't! You told me this was a just a business party! You never said anything about an engagement!" She looked furious. "Seems like you didn't change after all these years," muttered Blood. Alice grabbed his wine and poured it onto his face. "So have you!"

"Alice, please calm down. We're doing this for your own good," said Lorina who was coming over to Alice to sit her down. The guests murmured. "I can't believe Blood is going to married to this animal," whispered one girl. "I wish I could've married him. This isn't fair!" pouted another.

"I won't calm down. I'm leaving." With a turn of her heels she left the room of guests and paparazzi that were being blocked by security. Alice was about to head down the hallway right before a hand grabbed her arm. She whipped her head around and shouted, "Let go!"

"I wouldn't do that now Alice," said Blood using a seductive tone. Alice scoffed. "Let go of me. You don't even like me. Why did you even follow me?"

"I-I…" Blood was at a loss for words. He realized what he did was rash… in a way. Blood did not like Alice, in fact, he hated her. She was supposed to be the one all over this engagement and be lovey dovey towards him, Blood Dupre. She really did change after all these years. Her teal eyes glared at his and her lips were in a pouting form. _She… she looks… cute…_

Blood couldn't believe the thoughts that were coming into his head. This was Alice Liddell. The beautiful 18 year old with a fierce personality wasn't falling for Blood—It was him who was falling for Alice. But, of course he denied this!

"Hello? Blood?" Alice waved her right hand in front of his face which was daydreaming. "What?"

"I said LET GO!" She kicked him hard in… you know where… causing the poor handsome boy to kneel over and cover… you know where. Alice stuck her tongue out and laughed. "It serves you right!" Blood growled and his eyes turned deadly. "ALICE!" He threw a few darts that he had in his pocket at her and she dodged all them. "You can't even hit a girl!" Alice laughed once more and ran off. "See you later, Blood." She blew a kiss to him and slammed the doors shut.

Blood sat there in awe on the floor. "Blood nii-chan!" shouted Dee. "You okay?" asked Dum. The twins ran over to him and checked to see if he was alright. "I'm fine," said Blood. He gave a fake smile to the twins and ruffled their hair. The twins were cousins of Blood and were the sons of the wealthy weapons industry, Tweedle & Tweedle. They were often known to carry pocket knives and small guns. "Blood, are you alright? Where did Alice go?" asked Elliot who was able to get out from the crowding paparazzi. "Here, we better hurry the news reporters are getting restless and so are the guests." Elliot led the three of them out to the car and back to Dupre Mansion.

* * *

"Alice! Alice! I know you're here," shouted Lorina. She walked to a quiet garden with a few lampposts that lit up the place. Only crickets chirped and a cool breeze sounded through the air. "Alice?" Suddenly, she heard a soft sob coming from the bench that was near the pond. As Lorina walked closer she noticed a few scraps of dress and a pair of shoes scattered on the grass. Lorina sighed and smiled gently.

"Alice, come here." She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. "Shh, it's okay Alice. What's wrong?"

"Everything! I don't like it in Hearts County. I want to go back home; back where Nightmare and Julius are!"

"Are you sure that's the only problem you're having?"

"I-I also don't want to see Blood," whispered Alice. She put her head down again and wiped her tears. "He hates me," she said. "He does not! You should've seen the look on his face," teased Lorina. "He thought that you were absolutely—"

"Horrid," finished Alice. She looked at Lorina seriously. "Lorina, I'm not fit for marriage yet. If anyone wants to get married it should be Edith, she's already 16 going 17." Lorina sighed and stood up. "Alice, you're beautiful. I think Blood fancies you… But it's up to you if you want to accept him. Good night."

Alice sat there in eerie silence and stared at the moons reflection on the lake. She picked up a flower and started picking its petals. "He likes me…. he doesn't like me… he likes me…. he doesn't like…"

* * *

"She likes me," said Blood with a confident smile. Elliot looked at him with one eye brow raised; they arrived at the mansion about an hour ago. "Are you sure? She kicked you down there and had the nerve to stick her tongue out at you like a five year old."

"No I'm sure she likes me."

"Or maybe you like her," muttered Elliot as he put the teacups away. Blood laughed by himself foolishly.

"We'll see how this engagement will go Alice…"

* * *

**Oh! So how did you like this chapter? I thought it was pretty cool for Alice to be tough on the outside and a softie on the inside :) It seems like Blood is less... violent? Idk...I think I need to re-read HnKnA! xD I haven't read the manga since last year or before that? It's been a while :3 Well, get ready to read about their second day... How will Alice react when she finds a man (specifically Blood) sleeping next to her?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seo Hyun here! I'm going to go on a full fan fiction rampage. I'm so tired of reading history I might just become history myself xD (lol what a bad joke!) I realized that I repeated words when I was talking about repeating words haha! Also, my bad! I meant Clover County instead of England. I had no idea what I was thinking at the time. Well, I like this new Alice. She's tough in front of Blood. :) I hope things work out well for them! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Second Day with You

Sunlight slowly trickled into Alice's bedroom, onto her bed and finally onto her face. She groaned as she felt the heat and the light on her eyes. "Alice! You're fiancé is going to be here in an hour!" sang Lorina. Alice let out another groan, much louder, and pulled the sheets over her head. She couldn't understand why Lorina was happy about this marriage. Lorian was the only married one in their family and it was an arranged marriage as well. She told Alice that the 'love' eventually comes after the marriage ceremony, but she didn't believe her.

"Alice, I said GET UP!" Lorina pulled her out from under the sheets, causing poor Alice to flop onto the floor in an ungraceful manner. Her long silky brunette hair splayed the floor along with her nightgown. "Now get dressed before Blood and his friends come over!" Lorina giggled and left the room with Alice's clothes for that day.

"Why does he get to bring his friends?" muttered Alice. She grabbed her towel and made a start for the bathroom… after getting a few more minutes of rest.

"Don't worry Blood-chan, she'll be coming out soon! She's just getting ready to see you," smiled Lorina. The Liddell and Dupre families had a long history of parties and social gatherings together. It was only natural for the older female to use –chan at the end of Blood's name. "Oops, I'm sorry Blood! I keep treating you and Alice like kids!"

Blood kept his cool face and smiled. "No it's fine, I don't mind it at all." Elliot looked at Blood and just shook his head. "Onee-san, when's Alice coming down?" asked Dee. "Yeah, we want to meet her!" said Dum. The twins haven't met Alice in person at all. Apparently, they weren't paying attention during the engagement reception and the only pictures they seen were when she was ten and had her short choppy hair and braces. They snickered, thinking about the pictures making Blood glare at the two.

"Drink your tea guys! It's black tea, Alice knew it would be your favorite," said Lorina.

"Alice did?" Blood arched up one eyebrow as he drank the tea. "Well, she sent a lot more to us than usual, a few days back. But, it was probably just for herself, she loves black tea!"

"Is that so?" Elliot took his tea cup and drank the delicious tea. "When is Alice coming again?" asked Elliot after thirty minutes had passed. Lorina could feel herself twitch as Elliot asked this. "She should be getting ready…"

"Why don't I get her?" asked Blood. Everyone spit their tea out and stared at him. It was surprising for Blood to take initiative, not to mention what she did to him the other night. "Is that alright? May I go upstairs and find her?"

"No-not at all," stuttered Lorina. "Are you fine by yourself Blood?" asked Elliot.

"I think I can handle one girl by myself Elliot."

"Okay, if you say so..." Elliot said as he picked up a carrot cake.

Blood walked up the grand staircase and took a left on the hallway. He noticed the blue door with Alice's name on it and gently knocked on it. "Alice, get out now. You're an embarrassment, showing up late," he said. No reply came through the door. "Alice? Get out," he repeated. Still, no reply came through the door. He felt a bit worried for her. Wait—why should he, Blood Dupre, be worried for a girl like her? He sighed. "Alice I'm coming in."

He opened the door, expected something to hit or fall on him, but it never came. "Alice?" He looked around the room. He saw the messy bed she slept in, a few garments hanging on the chair, and the dress that Lorina gave her on the floor. He picked it up and smiled deviously. "I bet she would look nice in this…" He shook his head and realized the thoughts that came across. "Ugh, nevermind! I shouldn't be looking at her this way. Just get married and divorce later one," he muttered.

He scanned the wide room and found the windows open. A soft breeze gently came through, making the light curtains float. "Did she run away?"

Suddenly, he heard a bang and curse come through another door. "Alice?" He gently opened the door and found himself in a long hallway closet filled with clothes, shoes, and accessories. At the end of hallway was another door. "Maybe she's doing something crazy… probably plotting to kill me," he murmured. He walked briskly down the hall while combing his hand through his jet black hair.

"She better be in this room. No more hiding Alice."

He opened the door and found a naked girl in front of him. Her long brunette hair covered her breasts and went up to her stomach. Her figure was beautiful… but not her eyes. It showed a death glare. Alice shrieked as Blood stared at her. "GAHHHH! YOU PERVERT!" Alice quickly grabbed her towel that hung on the wall. She threw whatever was closest to her: Shampoos, bottles of soap…. even a towel rack. Blood dodged all the items thrown at him. He was in a daze. That was not the Alice he knew when he first met her.

She tried her best to keep the small towel on her small figure, but it kept sliding. Her wet hair didn't make it better for Blood to control his nose from bleeding. "GET OUT! GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" shouted Alice. "You should've closed the door then," said Blood, still looking at her body. "You're so despicable!" Just as she was walking towards him she slipped. With quick reactions, Blood caught her by the waist. "Got you," teased Blood.

The towel slipped off, leaving her naked form pushed against Blood's chest. Alice blushed fiercely and screamed so loud that Lorina, Elliot, and twins could hear it.

"Something happened!" Elliot ran up the stairs as fast as he could and found Blood unconscious on the bathroom floor and Alice against the bathroom wall hugging her towel against her body. "Get him out of my room now Elliot!" she ordered. Elliot blushed and stammered, quickly dragging Blood's body.

Apparently, the bathroom that Alice had was open. When you walk in, the shower head is already there with no curtains or walls. It's just open. On the left is a bathtub and on the right is the sink and towel rack. The toilet was the only thing with privacy. Alice forgot to lock the door and unfortunately, suffered the consequences when Blood walked in on her.

"I don't ever want to see you guys in this house again!" yelled Alice. She kicked all four of them out. Lorina just laughed. "Oh Alice, you should be more careful next time!" Alice glared at Lorina. "You set this up…" she muttered.

"Oh, did I?" Alice shivered.

* * *

**Hahahaha XD I was laughing and smiling the whole time I wrote this! This idea came up when me and my friends had a weird conversation about the school showers. (We were talking about how it's never used and came up with funny stories)! xD Well, things are off to a rough start for Alice. Blood enjoyed himself. Now... time for some "lovely" time together! Or maybe I said that too soon? Hahah**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Date: July 19th, 2012

FanFiction Stories

Hi everyone! Seo Hyunee Here :) It's been a while since I've posted on fanfic and I'm sorry for not updating. I actually got into a bit of trouble with my parents after they found out I wrote my own stories (well based on manga and such) on this site... I guess they thought that I was posting information about myself like a blog, when its not xP So, I apologize again for not updating.!

I appreciate all the people who followed my stories, favorite(d) them, or favorite(d)/followed me as an author. I will still be contintuing fanfiction, but my updates will not be coming until the beginning of August. I hope to catch up with my stories and give you all some chapters to read ;) Thanks so much for being awesome fanfiction readers and supporting me! :D

Love, Seo Hyunee


End file.
